I'll Make You Forget
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: It started out as a normal day for Death the Kid, well, that was until Soul decided to play a little game. Warnings; Yaoi boyxboy and Yuri girlxgirl You have been warned, do not complain to me for your ignorance.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi: Well, I just finished high school and soon I will be off to college…WKU (Western Kentucky University)…XD If there is any anime lovers already there let me know…I am going to have to make some new friends…XD…Anyway, I have to leave many of my friends that love me behind…my friend, Anna (Rena), made me these awesome earrings, a taco and a burrito…I love them to death…they are so AWESOME…These earrings have given me the mo-jo back for my yaoi…Now I shall write/type a yaoi/yuri and dedicate it to Anna (Rena).**

**I love Mindless Self Indulgence! :D**

**Rena: Excuse me, do you want to screw? Yes, I'm so amazing in the sack. :D**

Yaoi: Yes, you are. XDD Smells like cheese, Rena. XD

Rena: Really now? :D

Yaoi: Yep. XD

**Disclaimer: _I no own!_**

Warning: _Yaoi_ (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!) and _Yuri _(GIRL ON GIRL… don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)

Pairings: SoulxKid & LizxPatty

**Ps: Everyone is of age. No one is below 18. ;)**

It was a normal night for a walk for Death the Kid, well, that is if you count the fact that he is pinned down by a rather intolerable white haired person. His clothes were totally not perfect on his body and it was driving him insane.

"Soul, get off of me." Kid growled as he tried to keep from hurting the unarmed idiot. He was in no mood to fight with messed up clothes and covered in dirt.

"No. I think I like this new seat." Soul stated with a smirk as he waited for Kid to punch him so he'd have a reason to fight and get the sexual frustration out of his body.

"You have three seconds to get off of me before I go insane." Kid hissed as he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his obsessive compulsive disorder and his anger.

"But I'm tired. I just want to relax. You're not being cool right now." Soul teased with a feign pout as he looked down at the pissed off half shinigami teen.

"I don't care if I'm being cool or not. Now get off me before I sever your head off your body, or do I have to remind you that I have that capability?" Kid threatened as he opened his eyes to glare at the nuisance.

"Hmm…Sounds interesting." Soul said with a thoughtful look upon his face and Kid could tell he was still being messed with.

"I really am in no mood to deal with your want to be cool act. I just want to get home and get this dirt off my clothes." Kid snarled as fought back the urge to push the weakling off him yet again.

"Fine, cry baby. You're not cool anyway." Soul growled as he climbed off of Kid and stood up with a pissed off look on his face.

"Thank you." Kid hissed as he stood up once he was freed and began to walk away towards his house. If he had looked behind him before he had begun to walk he would have noticed Soul's smirk of victory. Though he did kept looking back every so often for he felt like he was being followed, but every time he turned around he saw no one. 'I think I'm losing my mind.' He though as he reached his house and turned around one more time before he entered.

"He he, perfect." Soul whispered gleefully as he rubbed his hands together in excitement. The fun was just about to begin and he couldn't wait to start it. He sneaked through the shadows until he was right by the house. He waited for Kid to open the door before he made his move. He passed right by Kid into the house and hid in the pitch black living room while Kid kicked off his shoes.

'Soul is acting weird today.' Kid thought as he made his way up to his room. "I am done thinking for now." Kid said as he entered his room and went into the closet. "Ugh, my clothes are so dirty. Damnit, Soul." Kid growled as he removed his jacket and pants then folded them before he laid them neatly in his laundry basket in the corner. He sighed as he removed the rest of his clothes, except for his boxers, and folded them before he put them with the others. He looked around his closet and finally decided to just pick out a pair of boxer to wear to bed after his shower.

"Note to self: Do laundry tomorrow, basket's getting almost full." Kid said to himself as he exited his closet and back into his room. He was on his way to the bathroom when he noticed something was different and he stopped to examine his room carefully. Then it hit him like a driver of an eighteen wheel that had fallen asleep at the wheel. The bedding was messy and he could tell that something or someone was under the bed. His eyes narrowed and he slowly approached the bed and started to straighten it out. That was when he felt someone grab his ankles and pulled him to the ground. A hand covered his eyes and a body pushed upon his making him uncomfortable.

"Whoever you are, I'd like it greatly if you got the _fuck_ off of me." Kid snarled as he tried to push the body off but a familiar voice stopped him midway.

"I want you." The voice whispered in desperation and Kid could picture the face the other was making even without seeing his face.

"Soul, let me go." Kid said calmly as he stopped fighting and laid still under the other as he thought of a way to get out of this without hurting the other.

"I can't. I need you." Soul complained as he finally removed his hand from Kid's eyes and looked the other in the eyes.

"Soul, I will not repeat myself." Kid stated as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Soul was bringing something out of Kid that he had never felt before. Need? Maybe, but Kid wasn't sure.

"Then don't." Soul stated in a matter-of-fact way as he leaned down and captured Kid's lips in a searing kiss.

At first Kid kept his eyes open in shock but soon he found his eyes closing along with his lips and tongue joining the fun. He had never felt this way before. The feel of wanting, that needy feeling that stays until you find out what can solve it, was what Kid felt right at that moment. He swore he could see sparks as he kissed Soul and soon he found his hands wrapping around the other's waist, pulling him closer to his body. He didn't want it to end and found himself whimpering when Soul pulled away to breath. He felt his face growing warm as he looked at Soul's red eyes. That was when it hit him, he had just made out with a guy.

"Did you enjoy that?" Soul asked with a sly smirk as he looked deep into Kid's eyes.

"I'm not gay." Kid simply stated without even thinking and his eyes widened in shock as Soul's smirk widens into a toothy grin.

"I think I can change that easily." Soul said with confidence and a sexy growl.

"Soul, let me go." Kid had meant to say it in an angry tone but it came out low and broken.

"I will never let you go. I already told you that I want you and I'd be stupid if I didn't." Soul said as he hid his face in the curve of Kid's shoulder and neck. His need was making him go crazy; if he couldn't get Kid soon he will end up having to rape the poor teen.

"What do you mean you'd be stupid if you didn't?" Kid asked as he forced Soul to raise his head and look at him. He could see the pain in the other's eyes and it pulled something in his chest. His heart? Maybe, but again, Kid wasn't sure.

"I've never needed anyone. You are perfect, and if no one has ever wanted you, then they are stupid for not seeing you." Soul explained with the pained look still upon his face as he wished he could close his eyes and block out that sexy view under him.

"I…I've never been told that I was perfect." Kid said in shock as he looked at Soul in confusion and searched his red eyes to make sure that the other spoke truthfully.

"That's a shame, because you are. I've wanted you since the day I met you. At first I thought I just wanted you for your body but after a while I wanted all of you: Body, soul, and mind. I want to know all about you, but, right now, I really want your body more than anything." Soul explained as he finally was able to close his eyes.

"Soul, you could have just told me that in the first place." Kid said with a smile as he watched Soul open his eyes and look at him in shock. He grabbed Soul's head and pulled him down for yet another searing kiss.

While all this is happening, two figures appeared in the closet from a hidden place and were watching the scene of the two teens.

"Is the camera rolling?" The serious one asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes, sis. I have a perfect spot. They can move anywhere in the room and still be on the camera." The crazy one stated with her own smile

"Good, very good. I love blackmail, don't you?" The serious one asked with a full smirk this time as she plotted her revenge against Kid for grabbing her sister and her boob. 'How dare he say they are not even. Why does that matter? They are our boobs not his! Stupid ocd pervert!' Liz thought with a growl as she turned from her thoughts and back to the hot scene in front of her.

"You know I do, Liz." Patty said with a goofy grin.

"Can we move to my bed, this floor really hurts my back? I do believe I haven't cleaned it since yesterday, though." Kid said with a slight grimace as he thought of not being perfectly clean.

"Sound cool to me." Soul stated with a smile as he stands up and pulls Kid with him. He turned with the other and landed with Kid under him on the bed. "This better, your highness?" He teased with a toothy grin as he ran his finger tips softly down the other's chest.

"If you are stating I am prissy, I most certainly am not. I just have ocd. It's a condition I can't control, you know?" Kid growled while glaring at the one above him.

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't explain why the ground being dirty has to do with your ocd." Soul said with a teasing serious face.

"I don't want to get dirty. I like to be perfectly clean, not sort of clean, or a little, fully clean. It has to be perfect." Kid explained and he could feel his eye twitching in annoyance.

"But you are perfect, dirty or clean." Soul said with a serious face as moved his hand lower until he touched the hem of Kid's boxers.

"I didn't take you to be the cheesy type." Kid teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, bite me." Soul growled as he narrowed his eyes at the one below him.

"Don't think I won't." The yellow eyed teen replied with a smirk as he leaned up and bit Soul's shoulder.

"Ah, you little tease." Soul growled as he shivered from the bite and closed his eyes to keep calm.

"I live to tease." Kid whispered seductively causing another shiver to course through Soul's body.

"If you don't stop now, I'll rip off this damn piece of cloth in my way and take you right now." Soul growled out as he grabbed a hold of said piece of cloth in his hand tightly. He quickly pulled it down and tossed it behind him.

"Hey, fold that!" Kid scolded as he tried to get up in order to answer his ocd part of himself.

"Forget about it. It's just a piece of cloth." Soul growled as he held down Kid with a little bit of trouble.

"Look here, you're not the one that will be driven crazy about it, I will be." Kid retorted as he stopped moving to glare at Soul.

"I can drive you crazy another way and you will totally forget about folding stupid pieces of fabric." Soul seductively whispered into Kid's ear earning a whimper and shiver from the teen.

"I don't think I can forget about it." Kid said to push Soul's buttons and it was working.

"Oh, you will. I will make damn sure of that." Soul growled as he pulled off his shirt and laid down on Kid more.

"Alright, Mr. Over Confident, put your money where your mouth is. Two hundred dollars says you can't."

"Fine, you're on, but I don't think either one of us wish to give up two hundred dollars. So how about this, if I can't make you forget about folding the clothes, I'll do whatever you wish for a year, and vise versa. Deal?"

"Sounds like a deal to me."

"Good, now the next things I hear out of you better be moans, begging, answers, cussing, or my name." Soul said with a growl as he grabbed Kid's dick and started to slowly go up and down.

"Ah, Soul." Kid moaned lowly before he bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep the embarrassing noises to himself.

"Stop biting your lip right now and let me hear that wonderful voice or I'll stop right now." Soul hissed as he stopped his hand and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Please, I'm sorry, Soul." Kid begged as he closed his eyes in frustration. He was shocked at how fast he had turned to putty in Soul's hands. He still hadn't forgotten about the clothes though so the bet was still on.

"That's better." Soul said with a smirk as he started to move his hand again. "You are completely under my control. Fighting against me is not an option." Soul said with a grin before he crawled down Kid's body until his face was near his new toy.

"Soul…Ah." Kid moaned as he felt Soul's breath cascade over his hard dick.

Soul stuck his tongue out, wrapped it around the head, and finally placed his mouth fully on the hot organ. He smirked around it when he felt Kid spasm from the pleasure. 'Oh, he's defiantly under my control now.' He thought as he started a rhythm of up and down while still keeping eye contact with Kid.

"Ah, fuck." Kid groaned out as he felt his hips twitching on their own in a way to get more of Soul's mouth on his dick.

In the closet at that moment, Patty couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

"Wow, I never knew Soul could be so kinky." Patty stated as she bit her bottom lip to keep from the moan of desperation in. She had to admit that the two made a sexy as hell couple and seeing them about to fuck was really turning her on.

"Yeah." Liz breathed as she stared at the same scene in shock and in the same position as her sister.

"Are you okay, Liz?" Patty asked as she was finally able to look away from the sexy scene and wiped the drool from her lips and chin.

"Truthfully, no. I'm burning up." Liz answered truthfully as she finally felt herself blink.

"You think they'd let us join them?" Patty asked with a thoughtful expression.

"No, if we go out there now, one, we'd blow our cover, two, Kid, plus Soul, would kill us, and three, I don't like either one of them. So why would I even want to join them?" Liz replied with a low growl.

"Oh. Hey, wait, why would Soul kill us?" Patty asked in confusion.

"Can't you tell?" Liz asked and Patty shook her head with an innocent expression on her face making Liz sigh in annoyance. "Soul is making Kid his. If we even come near Kid in a sexual way, he would try to kill us." She explained before going quiet and letting the other think. And she swore she could see the gears ticking in Patty's head.

"Oh, I see. Soul loves Kid, right?"

"Right, when you love someone, you'd kill whoever got near them in the wrong way just to protect them." Liz explained as she turned back to the two on the bed.

"Kind of like how we protect each other?" Patty asked curiously.

"Well, sort of, but we protect each other because we are family, Soul would protect Kid because he loves him." Liz said with annoyance in her voice.

"But we love each other." Patty said as she clasped her hands together and on her tiptoes leaned on Liz in a love sick way.

"Get off me." Liz growled as she pushed Patty away before taking as step to the left even more further from the other.

On the bed, Kid felt like he was going to go insane if he couldn't fold the two things that lay on the floor and if Soul didn't stop soon.

"Please, Soul." Kid whined as he squirmed under Soul.

"Please what?" Soul asked as he pulled away which had earned him a whimper from the other.

"Please, just take me." Kid begged as he looked at Soul through half lidded eyes. He needed something to make him forget about the clothes.

"Be more specific, Kid." Soul teased as he leaned down and licked down from Kid's chest to navel.

"Damnit, Soul, fuck me!" Kid growled as he pulled Soul down for a hot, passionate kiss. He smirked as he arched up and brushed against Soul's covered crotch, earning a hiss from the red eyed teen.

"You are such a fucking tease." Soul hissed as he moved down to Kid's neck and started to suck in one spot to mark him.

"Soul…ah…please, stop teasing…and just…ngh…fuck me." Kid panted and moaned out as he kept pushing against Soul.

"Undo my pants for me?" Soul offered with a smile at the hot, sexy, irresistible teen under him.

"Fuck." Kid growled in annoyance as he quickly reached for Souls pants and in a flash had them undone, belt and all.

"Thank you, sexy." Soul said with a wink as he stood and pulled his pants and boxers off, leaving them on the floor next to the things that were driving Kid nuts.

"Please, fold them, Soul." Kid begged as he closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the mess.

"Still haven't forgotten about them I see. No worries, you soon will." Soul said with a smirk as he crawled back on top of Kid and kissed his bare chest lovingly.

"Soul." Kid whined as he opened his eyes a little and he could feel himself pouting against his own will.

"I know. Just be patient with me." Soul said in understand before he grabbed one of Kid's hands and softly kissed the top of it then turned it over to kiss the palm. He then shocked Kid by placing three fingers in his mouth and sucking on them.

"Oh, damn." Kid groaned out as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Soul's mouth on his fingers. He whined when he felt Soul remove his fingers from that warm mouth.

"Now, I want to see you put a show on for me. Prepare yourself and then I'll fuck you." Soul said with a smirk as he climbed off of the other and placed the wet fingers near their target before he went to sit in the chair in front of the bed.

Kid could feel the heat rising to his face as he pushed one finger in and the whole time he watched Soul through half lidded eyes. He wanted to make sure the show was so good that it would drive Soul wild with lust. He started a rhythm with the one finger once he grew accustom to it then added a second finger.

"Hm, very sexy." Soul said in appreciation as he placed his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his chin between his thumb and pointer finger with an amused look upon his face.

"Ah…Soul." Kid moaned as he added the last finger and hit the bundle of nerves that caused him to go almost crazy.

It was getting hotter in the closet, or that's how it felt to Patty and Liz as they continued to watch in shock. Never had they seen Kid so…well, willing. It wasn't like him to do something like that without even a complaint.

"This is making me horny."

"Patty!"

"What? It's true!" Patty slightly hissed as she turned to Liz and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You can't deny that you don't feel the same as I do right now. That's too fucking hot, not to be horny." She added with a low growl before she decided she didn't want to hear Liz's reply and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Stop, damnit, you are my sister." Liz hissed as she pushed Patty away while take a step back.

"I don't care. I have wanted to have some fun with you for a long time." Patty said as she narrowed her eyes and pounced on Liz pulling her to the ground.

"Get off me, I will not let my sister touch me in sexual ways and neither will I touch you in that manner either." Liz said as she glared up at her younger sister before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I can change that." Patty said with a smirk.

"Oh, Buddha, you're as cocky as Soul is." Liz groaned as she continued to glare at her younger sister above her. She would have pushed her off but she feared blowing their cover.

"No, more cocky." Patty said seductively as she pulled up Patty's shirt to reveal two perfectly round tits covered by a pink bra.

"Patty, stop this right now, I do not wish to hurt you or give ourselves away." Liz tried to reason with her sister and she knew it failed when her sister shook her head before leaning down to kiss her again. She turned her head and Patty ended up kissing Liz's cheek.

"You're being difficult." Patty whined as she grabbed Liz's head and forced the other to face her for a kiss.

The need was killing Kid; he really wanted Soul to stop being such a tease and to finish what he fucking started. He was about ready to stop what he was doing, climb off the bed, and climb into Soul's lap just to make sure he got what he wanted…Well, besides those pesky unfolded clothes in the floor.

"Enough." Soul ordered as he stood, walked over to the bed, and climbed on top of the needy teen. "You did a good job, Kid. Now I shall reward you." He growled as he grabbed Kid's wrists and placed them above the panting teen with a smirk on his face.

That was when Kid felt something replace Soul's hand on his wrists. Soul's belt held Kid's wrists together in a firm hold which made Kid feel like he was at the total mercy of the one above him. He had to admit though, he liked the feel of being dominated and controlled. For once he didn't have to be in control of a situation and it made him smile as he felt safe with Soul. Though, it was driving him insane at how long it was taking Soul to get on with the 'reward' as the white haired teen had put it. This made his smile turn into a slight pout.

"Hurry up and fuck me, or I'll leave you hanging." Kid hissed as he arched up into Soul causing them both to moan.

"Do that and you won't be satisfied. Your hand can't cure the need for sex. You'll be driven so mad; you'd end up looking for me in the end." Soul stated with a smirk as he sat up and ran a hand softly down Kid's chest.

"I'd buy a hooker." Kid lied with an intake of breath as Soul's hand felt cool against his burning flesh.

"No, you wouldn't. You're ocd wouldn't allow it. Besides there is no telling how many STDs the hooker you'd choose would have." Soul stated with a chuckle as he removed his hand from Kid's chest.

"You talk too much." Kid growled as he leaned up, threw his tied arms around Soul's neck, and kissed Soul in order to get silence. Kid moaned in the back of his throat when he felt Soul grab his hard cock. He pulled back when he needed air and it seemed without Soul's mouth, his moans were very loud.

"Now, Kid, prepare me for entrance with you lovely mouth." Soul ordered as he removed his hand while Kid pulled his arms up off of Soul's neck. Soul moaned while he closed his eyes as Kid's hot mouth enveloped his rock hard cock. "Mmm, Kid, you are…ah…good with your…ngh…mouth." Soul groaned out as he threaded his fingers into Kid's hair.

Liz had no idea how to get out of the situation she was currently in, she had two options: Give into her sister or throw her sister off of her, blow their cover, and get killed. She finally came to terms with herself that the first option was the safest, though it was wrong. She mentally sighed as she let her sister unhook her bra and toss it somewhere in the closet.

"Finally caved, I see." Patty proclaimed as she began to remove the rest of Liz's clothes.

"No, I'd rather live and do this, than blow our cover and be killed by Kid and Soul." Liz informed with a blank look on her face.

"He wouldn't kill us. He'd chase us and beat us up for watching what Soul is doing to him." Patty said with a smirk before she leaned down and started to lick on one of Liz's tits.

"Believe what you want. I would rather be molested by my sister than be killed by a pissed off naked Kid." Liz said with a low moan when Patty decided to start playing with Liz's clit.

"You should try your best to keep quiet. Don't want to be busted and my fun be ruined early." Patty informed as she crawled down to where her hand was and replaced her hand with her tongue.

"Ah, Patty." Liz moaned lowly before she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

Soul pulled Kid up by the hair and tossed him back on the bed with a smirk as he climbed over the bound teen. His smirk turned into a smile as he grabbed Kid's hard cock while positioning himself at that warm hole he was about to abuse. Oh, how he couldn't wait for the screaming and begging to begin. It'd be music to his ears, more beautiful than when he plays the piano.

"Do it, Soul." Kid growled as he placed his bound arms once again around Soul's neck.

"Fine, pushy. Damn." Soul teased as he started to push it, slowly, so he wouldn't risk hurting the other. He finally got his cock fully in and he stopped to wait for Kid to adjust to the feeling. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly started to move in Kid.

"Faster, you're not going to hurt me." Kid growled as he pulled Soul towards him and wrapped his legs around the others waist.

Soul released an animalistic growl as he gradually picked up speed in his thrusts and placed both his hands on the bed to help him keep his balance. Each thrust meet by Kid's own thrusts, the rhythm had been set and neither teen was going to stop now. They were on cloud nine, a blissful heaven; a place that only two lovers could make it to.

"Oh, fuck, Soul." Kid moaned as he arched his back and tossed his head back. No longer holding back or afraid, he could feel the pleasure fill his mind and he was beginning to forget about everything but Soul and pleasure.

"That's right, say my name." Soul growled as he slammed out of rhythm with on hard thrust causing Kid to see white in his vision from the pleasure.

"Damn…Harder." Kid moaned as he let instincts take over his body as his hips started to twitch on their own from the pleasure.

"It'd be my pleasure." Soul lamely joked as he rammed harder into the withering body beneath him. A light sheet of sweat covered both bodies as they continued to give each other pleasure.

"Yes, fuck me, Soul…Ah." Kid groaned out as he closed his eyes and tossed his head from side to side in an attempt to help dull the overload of pleasure. He had never experienced anything like this before and he didn't know how long it would be before he lost control of making coherent sentences.

"What do you think…ngh…I'm doing? Playing…ah…twister, no clothes…mmm…no board? I think not." Soul panted out as he kept the same neck breaking speed of his thrusts going.

"That sounds…ah…very kinky." Kid moaned as he opened his eyes a little and looked at Soul with a smirk.

"You talk too much." Soul growled as he leaned down and captured Kid's lips in a bruising kiss.

The closet felt really stifling to Liz, but she couldn't really focus on that since she was trying her best to not make a single noise, and Patty defiantly was not helping. Biting her lip didn't work, so she had to bite her arm and clench the other all just to make sure she stayed quiet. This was ridicules.

"Poor, Liz, can't make a noise." Patty teased as she raised her head and looked at Liz with a smirk.

"You're remarks are not helping me." Liz hissed as she leaned up and captured Patty's lips. She knew this was the only way to shut up the other one. She pulled back and removed Patty's shirt, then made the bra quickly disappear, and the rest soon followed. Both girl now completely naked lying in their master's closet, well, let's hope they don't get busted. "Now shut up and finish what you started, brat." Liz growled as she pulled away from the kiss for air.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Patty said with a smile as she pushed Liz back down and turned around until they were in the sixty-nine position. Patty smirked evilly as she ran her tongue continuously over Liz's clit while fingering her hole making her sister go wild with pleasure.

"So good." Liz whimpered as she finally gave in and let Patty have her way. She decided then that she'd give Patty the same feeling that she was receiving. The pleasure making her moan, the vibrations of it running through Patty's vagina causing her to moan, and it had turned into a cycle.

The room seemed to be on fire to Kid, who was currently moaning like a whore and cussing so much a sailor would be blushing as red as a ripe tomato. He could care less though, he was in complete bliss and he sure in hell wasn't going to stop it anytime soon.

"Enjoying yourself?" Soul asked with a strained smirk as he leaned down and licked the shell of Kid's ear making the other shiver.

"Yes…Ah…Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, fuck, fuck, fuck…Ah…Soul." Kid cussed as he clenched his bound hands and pulled Soul's neck to his lips so he could bite it.

"So vulgar. Do you kiss your lover with that mouth?" Soul growled into Kid's ear.

"You know…Ngh…you like it." Kid said with confidence as he licked the red mark he had caused on Soul's neck.

"Touché." Soul groaned out as he reached down and grabbed Kid's neglected cock.

"Oh, fuck." Kid moaned loudly as he closed his eyes and arched his back from the pleasure.

"Cum for me, Kid." Soul hissed as he nibbled on the other's earlobe, adding to the pleasure the other was receiving.

"Ah…Fuck." Kid moaned as he felt a pressure building in him that wanted out.

"Cum now." Soul growled as he licked the abused earlobe.

"Ah…Soul!" Kid yelled as he came and his vision filled with a bright light.

The feel of Kid's wall squeezing his cock caused him to get near to his climax.

"So good." Kid moaned lowly as he enjoyed the feel of Soul in him even though he was sensitive now.

"Hmm, Kid." Soul moaned as he froze all the way in and finally felt release with a shudder.

They were so close when they heard Kid's yell and it just happened that when it got quiet that they would find it hot if they did get busted doing the forbidden.

"So close, Patty." Liz moaned as she stopped licking for a second and then she felt it. "Ah…fuck." She moaned as she felt her climax take her by surprise and it made the floor beneath her wet. She was so wrapped up in making sure to listen to Soul and Kid to be on the safe side that she didn't realize how close she was until is hit her.

"You're as bad as Kid with that cussing." Patty joked as she started to move with Liz's fingers making the pleasure double. "Mmm, yes, so good." She gasped as she felt herself get close to climax.

"Try not to be loud when you do finish, please." Liz whispered before she started to lick Patty like she had been earlier.

"Oh, Liz." Patty moaned as she felt her own climax rack her body making her hips twitch from the over stimulation.

Liz opened her mouth and tried to catch all of Patty's juices so she wouldn't drown in them. She had to admit though, they did taste delicious.

Soul laid comfortable on Kid, both were not planning on moving any time soon and were going to sleep. Well, that was until the _'unlocked'_ door busted open and there stood a pissed off blonde haired lady.

"Fuck, damn, piss, shit, cock sucking, mother fucker, and tits." Soul hissed in anger but stayed where he was to block Kid from the other's view. He made a 'be quiet' motion with his finger and lips to Kid, who nodded in understanding.

"What the fuck, Soul?" She screeched as she caught sight of two naked tangled bodies on the bed. "I come to find you so we can get the hundredth soul and I find you lying on top of someone. What the hell?"

"Shut the fuck up, tiny tits." Soul growled as he continued to hide Kid beneath him.

That was when the closet door flew open and two tangled up naked bodies fell out.

"What the hell? How long have you two been in there?" Soul yelled as he glared at the sisters that lay upon the floor.

"The whole time." Liz answered with a bored expression.

"I've had enough! Everyone, get the fuck out, or so Buddha help me, I will kill everyone but him." Soul growled as he undid the belt that was still around Kid's wrists.

"You know, you have to come home sometime, Soul." Maka said as she tried to figure out who was under Soul.

"I concur. I do not have a home to return home to, so in turn, I do not have to return to home. Now stick that in your ass and smack it." Soul said in a smart alleck tone while smirking.

"I think you mean 'stick that in your pipe and suck it,' dear." Kid decided to finally to speak making Maka gasp and Soul snicker at Kid and her.

"Nah, I meant it the way I said it." Soul said before he turned to glare at the three interrupters.

"You did Kid?" Maka shrieked in complete and utter shock.

"Correction, I fucked Kid. Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave, I'd love to catch some sleep." Soul said with a twisted smile that made Maka shiver.

"Fine, whatever. Have fun with your new fuck toy." Maka growled as she stormed out of the room.

"That goes for you two closet perverts too." Soul growled with a demonic look to his face now. What Maka had called Kid had really pissed him off.

"Fine, but I'm putting the video on the internet." Patty said with a smile as she stood and grabbed the hidden camera before she ran out with her sister.

"Fucking dumbass women!" Soul hissed as he turned back to Kid. He frowned when he saw that Kid was looking away from him with a pained look on his face.

"Soul, how many others have you had sex with?" Kid asked as he slowly turned his head to look at Soul.

"One, he became a jerk afterwards though. He was too possessive and I couldn't take him not letting me have any fun." Soul explained as he made eye contact with Kid.

"Then why did Maka say that?" Kid asked as he looked into Soul's red eyes as if he could read the other like a book, but he knew he couldn't.

Soul sighed, he knew this might happen; Kid had become mentally vulnerable after the sex. "She said it just to piss me off and to make you think I'm a player. She's just pissed because she knows I'm gay and she wanted me." He growled as he lovingly rubbed his thumb across Kid's cheek.

"Do you love me? Is that the reason you did me or do you just love my body?" Kid spitted out and he soon regretted those words.

"What the fuck, Kid? I told you I wanted all of you, not just your body, or did you forget that?" Soul gritted out as he pushed himself up to tower over Kid.

"No, I didn't forget. And you didn't answer my first question." Kid pointed out with a blank face though he was hurting on the inside.

"Yes, I fucking love you. Happy?" Soul yelled the last word in pure anger. He knew he was being childish but he was completely drained and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"No, because I lost." Kid said with a slight smirk as he watched Soul's face turn from anger to confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"The bet, remember?"

"Not really." Soul said and this made Kid sigh.

"You said and I quote 'if I can't make you forget about folding the clothes, I'll do whatever you wish for a year, and vise versa,' and I defiantly forgot about them until I regained my mind." Kid said with the smirk again when he saw the realization hit Soul's brain.

"Oh, well, I guess I did." Soul said with a chuckle as he rolled off Kid and cuddled up beside him.

"Now, are you happy?"

"Yes, very."

"Good, because I love you too, Soul."

"You won't say that tomorrow." Soul said with a chuckle as he closed his eyes and this made Kid freeze.

"What are you planning?" Kid asked skeptically as he laid his head against Soul's chest.

"I'm not telling you. You'll find out tomorrow."

"I'm almost scared to know what you plan to make me do."

"Oh, it'll be fun." Soul said with another chuckle as he kissed Kid's forehead.

"I can't wait, tell me." Kid demanded the other in a childlike tone.

"Go to sleep, Kid." Soul simply said as he started to try and fall sleep.

"Tell me, Soul." Kid begged as he made puppy dog eyes at Soul.

"Night, Kid." Soul said nonchalantly making the other growl.

"Please, tell me, Soul." Kid whined at the other's resistance.

"Good _night_, Kid." Soul said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Damnit, Soul." Kid growled as he finally felt sleep claim his mind though he was still pissed about Soul not telling him. 

**Yaoi: I did not even mean for it to get this long, but it did…What can I say, when it comes to porn I love it long and kinky…XD….Sixteen pages of porn! WOO! XD **_**So, Rena, did I do a good job? :D oh, and if you want more just let me know. I am enjoying this. And I think I have a new pairing I can have fun with. XD**_

**Burrito: Taco, can I cum in you?**

Taco: Fuck nah, I want the banana.

**Banana: Oh yeah.**

**Yaoi: That is actually in my yearbook…XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi: So, I was playing on my laptop when I looked up at my television, and I swear I saw a zombie making out with a shark's…chin…I guess that's what you could call it…So I kept watching and he started kissing another thing that was underwater…Then it finally shows that it was a windows 7 commercial…I feel like my eyes were raped…O.O…I did about scream out 'what the fuck?'…XD**

**Disclaimer: **_**I no own!**_****

**Warning: **_**Yaoi**_**(BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)**

**Pairings: ****SoulxKid**

"Wakey, wakey, Kid! Time to make me breakfast!" The sleepy half shinigami heard as he was gently shook and poked at, causing a groan to escape his throat.

"Five more minutes." Kid whined as he kept his eyes closed and tried to go back to sleep.

"No, I want breakfast now. You lost the bet, so you do as I say." The owner of the voice then decided it was the perfect time to stop poking and start pinching.

"Ow! Damnit, real mature, Soul." Kid growled as he quickly sat up to nurse his throbbing nipple and glared at Soul as he crawled out of bed.

"Hey, I had to do what I had to do. I didn't say I can be mature about it." Soul said with a smirk as he looked up at Kid from the bed.

"You're too spoiled." Kid growled before he sighed. "Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?" He quickly said to keep from hearing Soul's retort to being called spoiled.

"Well, I want ten waffles, three pancakes, eight eggs- Flat, mind you- twenty cups of orange juice, hundred pieces of bacon, two sausages, thirty biscuits, five jars of grape jelly, fifteen cinnamon rolls…Hmm…What else is breakfast food…Oh, I know, fifty pieces of toast, seventy bananas, a bag full of grapes, and to top it all off two thousand strawberries." Soul said with a grin on his face the whole time.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Kid groaned with wide eyes and his mouth agap.

"Oh, but I am. Now hop to it." Soul ordered as he leaned over and slapped Kid on the ass.

"Soul, I don't even have that much food." Kid whined as he moved out of Soul's reach and rubbed his ass with a pout.

"Then go out and get some. Oh, and you can't wear anything all morning but an apron." Soul commanded with a smirk at the annoyed teen.

"You're being unfair!" Kid whined as he watched Soul get out of his bed.

"Now, now, you are supposed to be doing as I said." Soul commented as he walked over to Kid and lightly kissed the other on the forehead lovingly.

"I know, but I really have no way to get all that you asked. I'm not made of money or food for that fact."

"Fine, just make me the hundred pieces of bacon, eight flat eggs, the orange juice can be cut down to ten cups, ten pieces of toast would be nice, and if anything I'd like to have at least a thousand strawberries."

"I have no clue how much bacon I have, I do have eight eggs in the fridge, I can make fresh squeezed orange juice from what oranges I have in the kitchen, and as for the strawberries, I only have five containers of them, not close to a thousand, would that be fine?"

"Fine, I'll go easy on you since it's all you have." Soul said with a smile before he handed Kid the apron he was to wear.

"Transparent?" Kid gritted out as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Now are you glad that I didn't make you go out and get the food?"

"I'm going to make your food before I kill you." Kid hissed as he grabbed the apron and walked out the door while he was putting it on.

"I told you that you wouldn't say that you love me today." Soul yelled after Kid with a chuckle as he grabbed Kid's messy clothes on the floor and tossed them into the closet without a care. He threw just his pants on and fixed his hair a little. Oh, he was for sure going to enjoy the bet to its fullest. After all, Kid had to serve him for a full year. He laughed evilly as he thought of the next command he was going to make Kid do.

"Soul!" Kid yelled from down the hall and Soul snickered.

"Opps, did I forget to tell you about the party. My bad." Soul said trying to keep from laughing as he walked down the hall to stand beside the pissed Kid.

"Bastard." Kid growled as he glared at Soul.

"What was that, Kid? Did you just call me a bastard? Well, then that means you have to give me a blow job in front of all these people." Soul announced with a smirk and Kid felt his face tomato red.

"I said 'master' not bastard." Kid quickly countered before rushing to the safety of the kitchen.

"Oh, the fun has just defiantly begun." Soul said with a wide grin as he greeted everyone as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Go away, Soul." Kid growled as he hid himself with the refrigerator door.

"You can't tell me what to do. I am the one that won the bet after all, or did you forget, once again?" Soul inquired with a smirk as he walked over to Kid and leaned on the top of the fridge door to look at the other.

"I didn't forget. How can I? You bring it up everytime I defy you or call you a name. Now, please, just go into the other room and let me do as you asked in peace." Kid begged as he continued to dig in his fridge for all that he would have to fix. He was so embarrassed that he was crying but Soul couldn't tell since his head was hidden in the fridge.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Soul finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I'll call you whe- You know what, never mind, do what you want to do. After all, I'm to follow your rules, not mine." Kid growled as he opened the freeze part of the refrigerator and dug in it for the bacon.

"Geez, what has you in a bad mood?" Soul asked stupidly and jumped back when the freezer door was slammed shut.

"You." Kid growled as he glared at Soul and got in his face. The tears dried up when the anger took over.

"What'd I do? I haven't made you do anything you didn't want to do." Soul countered with shock.

"It's not what you are making me do. It's what you did!" Kid yelled as he tossed all the items of food out of his hand and onto the counter beside him.

"You're upset over all our friends being here?" Soul asked with a frown.

"Oh, no that didn't bother me. What bothered me was you treating me like I'm your own personal bitch and nothing more in front of all our friends." Kid growled as he turned away from Soul to mess with the food to keep from hitting the other.

"I was just kidding." Soul replied with a deep frown.

"Oh, you were just kidding and I'm sure all our friends know you were too. You know most of your friends don't like me for some reason or another. What you did just made it worse for me." Kid said with feign happiness at the beginning that soon turned back into a growl.

"I'll go talk to them and tell them." Soul offered and only got a snort.

"Whatever." Kid said as he continued to fix the food for Soul.

Soul sighed as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone watched him as he entered. "Sorry, guys, party is over." He said as he turned off the radio.

"Why, did your little dog tell you that we had to go?" One commented and soon regretted it when he was thrown against a wall with a pocket knife on his throat.

"Call him a dog again, I dare you." Soul growled as he stayed where he was watching the fear swim in the other's eyes before he retracts the blade and releases the scared man.

"What the fuck, man?" Another growled as he helped the one Soul had attacked.

"Just get out. Don't come back if you're just going to bad talk Kid. I don't need friends like that." Soul stated as he turned his back to the two and walked through the crowd to the front door. He opened it and everyone filed out until all were gone.

"What did you do?" Kid asked with concern as he had heard the commotion but stayed in the kitchen.

"Taught someone a lesson. You were right. I'm sorry." Soul said as he walked up to Kid with a sad dog face.

"It's okay. It's you. You can't help but try to make me miserable when it's a bet. I understand. I guess I just overreacted." Kid said with a frown of his own.

"No, not it's not okay. I shouldn't have done that. I went too far with my fun." Soul said with a growl as he stopped in front of Kid but wouldn't look up at the other.

"I understand, okay? That's all that matters." Kid said with a slight smile as he looked at Soul. The other truly reminded him of a dog right now. He pulled the other into a hug making Soul have to look at him.

"You know I love you, right?" Soul asked with a serious face as he looked into Kid's eyes.

"Yes, and I love you too. Now, put a smile on, your bacon is almost done." Kid said with a grin as he released Soul and walked back into the kitchen.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever had bacon cooked so fast in my life." Soul commented as he followed Kid but stopped between the kitchen door and dining room.

"Well, then everyone else doesn't have my talent." Kid stated as he placed more bacon in the pan while collecting the done ones up and onto a plate.

"I would have to say to." Soul said as he walked over to Kid and wrapped his arms around the half shinigami's shoulders.

"If you want, you can go ahead and eat what is already made while I finish your bacon and eggs." Kid offered as he turned the cooking bacon.

"I'd rather eat you." Soul whispered into Kid's ear before nibbling on it making the other gasp.

"Now, don't make all this food go to waste." Kid hissed as he collected the cooked bacon and replaced it with more.

"Oh, it won't." Soul said with a smirk as he moved to bite Kid's neck.

"Soul, what are you planning?" Kid asked nervously as he flipped the bacon.

"Oh, you'll see." Soul simply stated as he licked the red spot his bite had left.

"Well, whatever it is, there better not be a mess after you're done." Kid growled as he placed the finished bacon on the plate and turned the stove off before he turned to face Soul.

"If there's a mess, I can trick tiny tits into cleaning it." Soul said with a grin.

"After last night, and this morning I have to say when you don't tell me something I really cannot trust you around me." Kid said as he ducked out of Soul's hold and down to the cabinets to grab another pan for the eggs.

"That's understandable." Soul said cockily as he slapped Kid's ass as the teen was stand back up.

"And that was uncalled for." Kid retorted as he rubbed his ass. "Did you have to hit the same cheek?"

"Nah, but that's how it happened. I can't take it back now." Soul said with a snicker as he stole a few pieces of bacon.

"Go sit at the table and take the bacon, strawberries, and orange juice with you." Kid ordered with a wave of his hands in an attempt to make Soul go away before the food did go to waste.

"Fine, but only because I have bacon now." Soul said with a smile as he reached to grab everything and balanced them on his arms as he leaned in to kiss Kid on the cheek before heading to the table.

Five minutes later the eggs where done and placed on the table along with ten pieces of toast. Kid sighed as he fell into the chair beside Soul.

"Tired?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not at all." Kid said sarcastically as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"I can change that." Soul said with a smirk as Kid's head quickly shot up to look at him.

"Eat, you are not going to waste any of that food." Kid said as he glared at Soul.

"I already told you that it won't." Soul said with a smirk as he stood and walked to stand beside Kid.

"And I told you there better not be a mess." Kid growled as he looked up at the other.

"Oh, mess or no mess, I'm doing as I _please_." Soul said in a seductive whisper as he leaned down and captured Kid's lips in a kiss. He distracted Kid with the kiss as he skillfully removed the apron. The other didn't even notice until Soul broke the kiss with a smirk.

"Bastard." Kid hissed as he noticed how Soul was still wearing his pants.

"Oh, look who owes me a blowjob." Soul said with a smirk as kept his face inches away from Kid's.

"At least it's just us to here this time." Kid hissed as he grabbed Soul by the belt loops and switched their positions to where Soul was in the chair he had just been sitting in.

"You sure do work fast. I can't even undo my pants that fast." Soul said with a smirk when he noticed that in the short switch that his pants had been undone.

"Shut up and I have secret talents." Kid said with a smirk of his own as he grabbed Soul's cock and licking the tip.

"I would like to see more of these secret talents of yours." Soul stated as he grabbed a piece of toast with a smirk.

"You will one at a time." Kid teased with a seductive grin before he licked down Soul's length then back up and taking all of it in his mouth.

"Aw, but I want to experience them all now." Soul said with a pout that soon turned into a gasp as Kid did something with his tongue that made his body fill with nothing but pure pleasure. Once he could breathe again he took a bite of his toast with a smirk. Kid was doing a great job but he had to remember to stop him before it was too late. He didn't want to waste the lovely food after all.

Kid continued his ministrations, occasionally sliding his tongue over Soul's slit making the other's breath hitch. He was forcefully stopped after a while when Soul pulled him away by his hair. He looked at Soul confused before he grinned innocently making the other groan in frustration.

"Another one of you talents, I take?" Soul inquired as he rubbed his hands together over a plate to rid them of crumbs.

"Not really a talent as much as a skill." Kid said as his grin turned into a smirk.

"Oh, in that case, you are about to see my skill. Of making you scream that is." Soul said cockily as he grabbed Kid and laid him on the table beside all the food.

"Oh, you're on now." Kid said with a growl as he pulled Soul down with him on the table.

"Well, on you yes, but I'm not sure about anything else." Soul said with a grin as he started to bite Kid's neck.

"You sure are one cocky bastard." Kid growled out as he withered under Soul's bites.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." Soul said with a lick to Kid's neck over the bite marks.

"Well, you could get rid of the bastard part and keep the cocky part." Kid said with a gasp as Soul made his way down to Kid's hardening cock.

"How about just some cock?" Soul teased as he licked the tip of Kid's cock.

"Mmm…How about you shut up and either eat your breakfast or fuck me, hmm?" Kid hissed as Soul's breath ghosted over his sensitive cock.

"I choose to do both." Soul said with a smirk as he ate the last of the bacon before he grabbed the strawberries and placed them all over Kid's body except for bacon and eggs since they were already gone just like the orange juice..

"I do not like this, what so ever, Soul." Kid hissed as he closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the fruit placed messily upon his body. He was now glad he did not make Soul pancakes or waffles because then he would have syrup all over his body.

"Well, I love it. I get food and a show." Soul said as he took one of the strawberries and ate it with a grin.

"You're just about to get your food if you don't hurry up, you cock tease." Kid hissed as he opened his eyes a little bit to glare at the other.

"Fine, I'll eat fast." Soul said as he leaned down and started to suck the strawberries up one at a time.

"If this is your way to make things romantic I can say you failed." Kid said as he closed his eyes and twitched each time Soul's lips touched his body.

"I'm not being romantic, I am living my fantasy. You covered in strawberries." Soul said as he swallowed the strawberries he had in his mouth.

"Then you have one weird fantasy." Kid stated as he felt Soul lean back down to get more strawberries.

Soul shook his head with a smile. He knew Kid was trying to talk to hide the fact that he was enjoying the feel of Soul's lips on him. He saw the twitches and felt the silent gasps through Kid's chest. He reached Kid's thighs and smirked when a moan escaped Kid's lips as he at the strawberries.

"Mmm, Soul." Kid pleaded as he really wanted those lovely lips on his dick or at least be fucked already.

"Aw, am I still teasing you? I'm sorry." Soul said in a babying type tone as he finished the last strawberry.

"You're an ass." Kid hissed as he opened his eyes and glared at Soul.

"And I am taking yours."

"Pervert."

"I like to be one." Soul said with a smirk as he crawled back up to Kid's face to kiss him. He pulled back with a grin as the other just glared at him, obviously still mad at him.

"Just hurry up before I leave you hanging." Kid growled as he looked away from Soul with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh, but you couldn't leave me if you tried." Soul said with a cocky grin making Kid scoff at him.

"Stop talking and fuck me already." Kid said as pushed Soul up as he himself sat up.

"Pushy, aren't we?" Soul asked as he stood and removed his pants before he sat down in the chair behind him.

"Only with you." Kid stated as he leaned forward while still sitting on the table to kiss Soul.

"You know the drill. Prepare than fun." Soul stated as he broke the kiss and leaned back in the chair.

"Whatever you wish, bast-master." Kid hissed as he placed three fingers in his mouth and sucked without breaking eye contact with the other.

"Again, very sexy." Soul commented in appreciation as he licked his dry lips. He watched as Kid removed the fingers from his mouth and place them at their destination.

"I'll have you wanting me in on a few seconds." Kid said cockily as he placed one finger in with a light moan. He started off slow until he got used to it and gained speed while adding a second finger.

"Hmm, in seconds you say?" Soul muttered to himself as he watched Kid pleasure himself. A smirk graced his lips as Kid began to wither and beg while adding the last finger.

"Soul…ah…Please…I want you." Kid moaned as he closed his eyes, bit his bottom lip, and tossed his head back in an attempt to make Soul really want him. It worked to, like a charm.

"Enough." Soul commanded as he stood and pushed Kid back down on the table. He then proceeded by climbing back over Kid with a big grin upon his face. He placed his lips on Kids in a bruising kiss. Their tongues slide against each other in a battle for dominance that Soul obviously won.

Kid broke the kiss to catch his breath. "Please, Soul, I can't wait any longer." He pleaded as he looked at Soul through half-lidded eyes.

"You don't want to prepare me first?" Soul questioned as he looked at Kid with a raise eyebrow.

"No. I need you now." Kid growled as he pulled Soul down flat on his chest. Skin against skin as Kid started to bite and lick Soul's neck.

"Alright, you asked for it." Soul said as he pulled back some and pulled Kid to the floor with him before he sat down in the chair. He grinned as he pulled Kid down into his lap to where he was facing him. He placed his cock at Kid's entrance and grabbed the thin hips while Kid took the cock at his own pace.

"Ah…Soul." Kid moaned as he was fully seated on Soul's lap and he tossed his head back as Soul did small thrust into him that hit his prostate.

"You ready for the twister, no board, no clothes?" Soul asked with a smirk as he pulled Kid up and then pushed him back down.

"Ah…Yes." Kid moaned as he leaned forward to face Soul before he used his own strength to help Soul out.

"Good, I…ah…love that game." Soul said with a smirk as he leaned up and took one of Kid's nipples into his mouth.

"Ah…fuck…ha…Soul." Kid groaned as he tried grasped Soul's shoulders but all he did was leave red marks.

"That's right, say my name." Soul cockily said as he bit Kid's shoulder hard enough to leave a red mark.

"Fuck…Soul…Harder…ha…Please." Kid begged he intertwined his fingers in Soul's hair while he closed his eyes tightly from the pleasure.

Soul smirked as he stood and placed Kid on the edge of the table to get a better angle, plus to free his hips so he could do as Kid begged.

"Ah…Soul…Yes." Kid moaned as he felt the other grab his neglected cock. Kid was happy where he was even though he had been totally embarrassed earlier by the same man that was now fucking his brains out.

"Kid…hmm." Soul moaned as he picked up speed with both his thrust and his hand. He was close and he could tell that Kid was also by all the cussing the other was doing.

"Ah…Fuck…ngh…Damn…ha…Piss…hmm…Shit…ah…cock sucking…ugh…mother fucker…ngh…and…ah…Dicks." Kid groaned between moans as he continued to claw Soul's back and shoulders.

"Let it out, Kid." Soul breathed out as he gave Kid's cock a squeeze while he slammed in hard.

"Oh, fuck…Soul!" Kid moaned loudly as his came on Soul and himself.

"Hmm, Kid." Soul moaned as he felt Kid's wall hug his dick so nicely causing him to follow Kid. He smiled as he looked down at Kid before he pulled out.

"Well, that's another video to go on internet." A voice interrupted from the living room.

"Damnit, Patty. What part of 'my home' do you not understand?" Kid growled as he held Soul to him like the other was a blanket.

"The part where you forgot to lock the front door." Patty said with a smirk before she ran out the door to dodge the plate thrown at her.

"Soul?"

"Hm?"

"Get off me." Kid said as he looked at Soul with a blank expression and Soul didn't argue with him as he climbed off.

"If you wish to go to bed, I will let you. If you don't then you will have to wear what I say and go to town with me." Soul offered as he picked Kid up off the table and placed him on the solid floor.

"I'm going to bed." Kid quickly said with a fake yawn. After all, he had learned not to trust Soul after what he had to wear just a few minutes or so ago.

"Alright, I'll awake you when I get back." Soul said as he grabbed his pants and walked up the stair to get the rest of his clothes before he stole Kid's bathroom.

"It's going to be a long day." Kid said with a sigh as he made his way up to his bedroom and passed out in the bed.

**-TBC-**

**Yaoi: Alright, I finally finished chapter two. Now Rena just needs to get back from Australia so she can read my story that she wanted so bad…XD**


End file.
